1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a storage case for optically readable compact disks and related promotional material. More specifically, this invention relates to a three-component transparent container in which information storage media, such as compact disks, may be packaged with promotional material for retail sale and used for storage by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a prior art storage container 10' includes three components, a base tray 50', a cover 30', and a disk tray 25'. Though the dimensions of the container 10' may vary to adapt to different sized mini-disk cartridges (or other six-sided, three-dimensional objects, generally referred to as "hexahedrons"), is designed for a typical mini-disk cartridge 13' in which an optical disc is encased in a rectangular enclosure.
The cover 30' includes two side walls 34' which extend perpendicularly from a top inside surface 32'. From each side wall 34' one or more side tabs 36' protrude inwardly. The side tabs 36' are positioned a sufficient distance from the top inside surface 32' to allow for the insertion of a booklet or card 26' between the side tabs 36' and the top inside surface 32'. At least one small front tab 46' protrudes upwardly from a portion of the inside surface of the cover 30' to keep the booklet or card 26' in place once it rests against the cover's rear wall 42'. Side walls 34' have a capture protrusion 48' extending inwardly.
The base tray 50' includes a pair of side walls 80', a front wall 78', and a rear wall 71', which extend perpendicularly from a bottom inside surface 52'. Side walls 80' have a cover capture dimple 90', which correspondingly matches the capture protrusion 48' extending from the cover 30'. Additionally, side walls 80' have a disk tray capture dimple 88' on both sides of the side wall notch 82'. Each base tray side wall 80' has a pivot depression or hole 49' in the exterior portion of its rear end 75' which corresponds to the pivot protrusion 40' on the cover 30'.
The disk tray 25' has a recess 85' having dimensions slightly larger than the length and the width of a mini-disk cartridge 13'. The recess 85' has a centralized hub 54' which engages a centralized hole 15' of the mini-disk cartridge 13' to secure the said cartridge onto tray 25'. Capture protrusions 86' are located on both sides of the side wall notches 83', which correspond to the capture dimples 88' of the base tray 50'.
The base tray 50' and the cover 30' are hingedly attached. The disk tray 25' is attached to the base tray 50' by inserting the disk tray's capture protrusions 86' into the base tray's disk tray capture dimples 88'.
This container has several disadvantages. First, the illustrated prior art container 10' may only be used to house mini-compact disk cartridges. Furthermore, there is insufficient room within the container to accept additional amounts of promotional material and other booklet products which accompany the compact disk product.
It is often desirable to retail larger amounts of promotional and informative booklets with compact disks that are sold in a set, or with compact disks which have multimedia data etched thereon for use in personal computers. In the case of a musical compact disk box set, booklets may contain lists of selections, lyrics for musical disks, and historical data on the musical artist. On the other hand, compact disks which contain multimedia data thereon should be sold with booklets which inform the personal computer user of directions for use, sample illustrations, and other important information relating to use of the product. For both musical box sets and multi-media compact disk packaging purposes, it is desirable to store such promotional and informative booklets in the same container which houses the optical multi-media disk, or compact disk so that packaging costs may be reduced.
Conventional containers, including the one illustrated above as well as containers which house conventional compact disks having centralized holes, do not have ample space for large booklets and other promotional media within the container. Therefore, a need exists in the container art for a large, durable, easily opened container which has an appealing appearance and can protect a compact disk recess while allowing more room for promotional material under its cover. A need also exists for a container which houses compact disk, has the appearance of a book and the approximate size of a VHS video cassette container, such that a multitude containers may be stored on a book shelf and have the traditional appearance of a book library.